Hermione's Lover
by boscolova408
Summary: Hermione has a new lover. You'll never guess who. Plz RR
1. Hermione's New Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. A girl can only wish.  
  
I've always wanted to be with him. To make him mine. I know it is wrong but I can not help it. Harry and Ron would hate me if they found out. Everyone else would probably hate me if they knew too. Speak of the devils, here come Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Mione."  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Hello Hermione," says Ron with a hint of anger in his voice. We just had a fight yesterday over who would be going with who to the dance.  
  
"Hello Ronald."  
  
"I thought I told you guys to stop that. It's annoying."  
  
"Tell her that."  
  
"I'm going to bed now guys, so goodnight."  
  
"No Mione, I didn't mean..."  
  
"Shh Harry. I want to go to bed. I'm not going up because you said that."  
  
"Okay, well, goodnight Mione." I hear them arguing as I go up the stairs. Something about making me mad and causing me to go upstairs. Little do they know what I have planned for tonight. I lay down on my bed for a couple of hours, pretending to be asleep. After everyone has come to bed I sneak downstairs to the common room. "Silencio," I whisper so that the boys won't hear me. Now I'm on the stairs outside Harry and Ron's dormitory door. Now I'm sneaking over to Harry's trunk to get his invisibility cloak and the Maurderers Map. "Got it." Walking down the stairs I tap the map with my wand tip and say, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Aha, there he is, in his room. I rap the cloak around me as I sneak out the portrait. I didn't run into anyone or anything on my way down to the dungeons. Now I'm here. What does that little speech bubble on the map say? Oh, it says, "Slytherin rocks." I guess that is the password. I turn to the portrait. "Slytherin rocks," I say softly. The portrait sleepily mumbles, "That's the ticket," while opening. I climb into the room and am astonished at the sight of it. It is beautiful. As I look around I see him sitting on a couch with his lovely head in his hands, obviously thinking.  
  
He seems not to notice me, so I walk over to him and lift his head gently with my hand. Harry's invisibility cloak had dropped off of me onto the floor the moment I saw him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asks me. I kiss him, lip to lip. It felt so good.  
  
I say, "I wanted to let you know how I feel about you." Then I straddle him with my legs so he can not get away. The next thing that was happening was that my tongue was exploring his mouth, while his mine. Ohh, that feels good is all that I could think as he ran his hands over my body. Suddenly, he stops.  
  
"What is wrong? Why did you stop?" I ask as I unbutton his shirt and take it off.  
  
"It is wrong Hermione. This is wrong."  
  
"No, honey it is not wrong. I want this and you do too."  
  
"But what if everyone finds out?"  
  
"No buts. I do not care what everyone thinks."  
  
"But Hermione..."  
  
"I thought I said NO buts."  
  
"Hermione, I want this as bad as you do but we can not"  
  
"Oh really, and why is that?" I ask as I slip off my robe and start lifting my shirt up.  
  
"Just because."  
  
"Just take me." I tell him once I am totally naked and working on getting his boxers off. I do not even give him a chance to answer as I am already kissing him. He stands up with me still sitting in his lap and carries me to his bed. As we become one I gasp. He looks at me with concern and asks if I am okay. "Yes," I answer. "I've never done this before."  
  
"You are a virgin?"  
  
"Not anymore," I giggle.  
  
"I love you more than anything, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, I love you too, Severus."  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Send those reviews. Plz. I have already started the next chapter but I need to know if you guys like it so far, if ya don't then I won't continue. 


	2. Stupid Gits

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Though I can wish. Lol.  
  
This is the happiest morning I have ever had.  
  
"Good morning Sev."  
  
"Good morning beautiful." I lean over and give him a big kiss, tongue and all. The kiss lasted about 3 minutes.  
  
"Mmm, that was the best kiss I've ever had."  
  
"Me too, Hermione."  
  
"I'm going to go make you breakfast."  
  
"No Hermione, we need to go to the Great Hall for breakfast."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes sweetie we do. Don't act like anything is up either or Dumbledore will have my hide. Now put on Potter's cloak and get back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"I love you. Can I come back tonight?"  
  
"Hermione, we can't make a habit of this."  
  
"I know, just tonight. Tomorrow during class, I can say something stupid, so you can give me detention for a week. Then we can be together without anyone really knowing what is going on."  
  
"You have a very dirty mind, Hermione."  
  
"After last night I don't think I can go without you."  
  
"I know the feeling honey. You better get going. Don't want Potter and Weasley to notice your absence."  
  
"Who cares about them?" But I suppose you are right. Wouldn't want Dumbledore to find out and fire you."  
  
"I'll see you in a bit at breakfast babe."  
  
"I love you." I say after kissing him goodbye.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione. I'll see you later. If you insist on coming down later. Do not come down to early. You do not want to arouse suspicion."  
  
"Yes Sev." With that I walked out the portrait.  
  
I slipped into Gryffindor Tower and was at the stairs when Harry yelled, "Hermione! I need to talk to you!"  
  
I sighed and went over to him. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"You weren't ion your room last night and my map and invisibility cloak are missing."  
  
"How do you know if I wasn't in my room last night?"  
  
"When I couldn't find you this morning, I asked Ginny to check in your room. She came down and told me that you weren't there and your bed didn't look like it was slept in. Then I went to look for you, so I went to get my map to see where you were. Well guess what, I couldn't find it, then I noticed that my invisibility cloak was missing too. I want to know where you were last night. If you tell me then I won't tell Ron or McGonagall that you weren't in your room last night."  
  
"Harry I can't tell you. I'm not allowed to."  
  
"So you were with a guy?"  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"No, but I can smell cologne on you. It's men's cologne."  
  
"You can't prove that."  
  
"No I can't, but I can prove that you slept with someone last night."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Sextumia." A bright blue light appeared above my head so that only I and Harry could see it. "I told you Hermione. Are you going to tell me who or do I need to use a spell for that too?"  
  
"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. You also can't get mad either."  
  
"Fine. Now who?"  
  
"Snape, and I induced it, so don't threaten him. I love him."  
  
Hermione, you are my best friend. If you say that you love him, then I won't question you. I am sorry that you have picked someone that hates me though."  
  
"Harry, you can't pick who you fall for."  
  
"I know Mione, and I understand."  
  
"Thanks Harry. Please don't tell Ron. I want to break the news to him."  
  
"Okay. If you go back tonight and want the map and my cloak, just tell me. Please, I just don't want to think that someone stole them."  
  
"Okie dokie Harry. Thanks for understanding everything, and for not telling Ron. Well I better be going. I need to take a shower before breakfast."  
  
"Okay Mione. I'll see you in a bit. I'll wait down here for you."  
  
"Thanks Harry, I'll be down in like 15 minutes." With that I went upstairs to grab some clothes for the shower. Mmm, that warm water feels good. After washing and getting dressed I put on some perfume, did my makeup, and pulled my hair up into a bun.  
  
"Hi Harry. Thanks for waiting."  
  
"No problem. Wow, Hermione you look hott! Trying to keep your man?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What? Did you just say that Mione had a man?"  
  
"Yes Ron that is what Mr. I can't keep my mouth shut for one minute said."  
  
"Well who is it?"  
  
"That is none of your business Ron." Then I stormed out of the common room. They caught up with me in the hall.  
  
"Listen Mione, I'm sorry for buggin you to tell me who you are dating."  
  
"It's okay Ron. I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you, so please don't bug, me about it."  
  
"K." We were silent after that. When we walked into the Great Hall, I looked to the teacher's table and smiled when I saw him. He looked up at me and gave a small smile that only lasted for a second, then he looked back down. "Hey Mione, why are you smiling? Do you see your man?" After we finished eating we went back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron being bored suggested that we play Truth or Dare. Harry and I in a momentary lapse of judgment said yes. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, I guess Ron."  
  
"Ok, umm, what is the farthest that you've gone with a guy?"  
  
"The whole way."  
  
"The whole way?"  
  
"Yes, I have had sex."  
  
"OMG..."  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, Hermione, and I would advise that you pick dare next time because he isn't going to rest until he finds out who you slept with."  
  
"Wait a second, you knew? Was it you? Mione, did you sleep with Harry?"  
  
"No Ron I didn't sleep with Harry. Now Harry, who is your current love interest?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"My sister?"  
  
"Yes, your sister, now Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you not to pester Mione about who she slept with."  
  
"Fine, but the more you protect her, the more it seems like it's you."  
  
"Ron, he is protecting my man, which I have no idea why, but I'm thankful for Harry protecting him."  
  
"Mione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, Ron."  
  
"Harry please can I ask who and what house they are in?"  
  
"Ron it was last night and the house is Slytherin."  
  
"You slept with a Slytherin?!!!!?" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Ron not here."  
  
"Yes, here. Who? Was it Malfoy?"  
  
"N..." was all I got out before Ron started to walk away saying that he was going to kill him, and that he always thought I had a thing for Malfoy. Harry and I were running down the hall looking for Ron before he did something stupid when we heard Malfoy say, "What do you want Weasley?"  
  
"Hermione told me."  
  
"The mudblood told you what? And what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"Ron stop!" Was all I could get out as Harry and I ran around the corner.  
  
"No, not until he admits it!"  
  
"Admit what?" Malfoy asked truly confused and not snide at all.  
  
"Ron it wasn't him."  
  
"I don't believe you. Admit it Malfoy, or I'll tell the whole school."  
  
"Admit what?" He asked again.  
  
"Ron, if you stop right now, I'll tell you who."  
  
"No Mione, it's him and he will pay for it." Ron said as he pulled his wand out.  
  
Then I heard his voice, "Mr. Weasley, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I'm going to curse him," he pointed at Malfoy.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why?"  
  
"He won't admit it."  
  
"Admit what?" Asked Severus and Malfoy at the same time.  
  
"That he slept with Hermione."  
  
"Is that true Ms. Granger?" He asked with the hate evident in his voice.  
  
"No it most definitely isn't!" Malfoy and I yelled at the same time.  
  
"But you told me that he was a Slytherin, there is no one else that you would sleep with other than him." Severus looked at me, his eyes asking why I told. I gave him a look that said, "I'll tell you later on." "Ms. Granger, have you been out of your room at night sleeping with boys." He asked.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. You have detention all this week in the dungeons. You will be cleaning them." Harry smiled at this. Sev saw and asked, "What is so funny Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, since Mr. Weasley was trying to hex you for no reason, what do you think his punishment should be? Before you say anything Weasley, I will make sure that it isn't too horrible."  
  
Malfoy still too shocked at being accused of sleeping with me just said, "Two detentions with Filch."  
  
"Thanks for your help Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you may leave. Ms. Granger I need to discuss your detentions with you, come down to the dungeons in 5 minutes. Mr. Malfoy, as you wish." With that Sev walked down the stairs, and the worst thing that could ever happen to me did.  
  
"So Granger, you want me?" Malfoy asked snidely walking towards me.  
  
"No I don't Malfoy."  
  
"It's okay Granger, I know that I'm irresistible. If you wanna sneak into a classroom, I won't tell anyone." He said while coming so close that our bodies were about to touch.  
  
"I don't like you Malfoy. Get your filthy hands off of me."  
  
"No I don't think I will just yet." With that he pushed me to the wall and put his lips on mine.  
  
When he was starting to pull my shirt off Severus came around the corner. Thinking it was just Malfoy and some slut he said, "Mr. Malfoy get a room."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
In the short period of time where Malfoy was off my lips I yelled, "Sev help me. He thinks I want him. Please..."  
  
That was all I got out before Malfoy slapped me and laughed, "You think he will help you, why would he help a pathetic mudblood?"  
  
Binds suddenly were around Malfoy from Sev's wand. "Don't ever touch her again Malfoy."  
  
"Why Professor Snape?"  
  
"Because she is mine, if you ever touch her again, I will kill you. Now Hermione we must get you away from him. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Your chambers, if you please. We can talk." I said naughtily.  
  
"My, my you have a very dirty mind. Oh yeah, obliviate," he said while pointing his wand at Malfoy. "He will remember not to touch you ever, but none of the other stuff. Now what exactly did you tell Potter about us that made him smile when I said you detention and had to clean. I think he thought that we would be doing something else."  
  
"He figured everything out himself. As for me cleaning the dungeons for detention, I won't really be doing that will I?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll do that myself, I have much better things for you to do anyways."  
  
"And you say that I have a dirty mind."  
  
"Well I'm a thirty year old man, you're a 17 year old girl. I'm supposed to have a dirty mind."  
  
"I guess so. Here we are, Slytherin rocks."  
  
"I forgot to ask you, how do you know the password?"  
  
"The Marauderer's Map."  
  
"That piece of parchment Potter had I third year that insulted me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man, am I glad I didn't burn that like I was going to."  
  
"Me too babe, me too."  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't come back for you sooner, I'm glad I did, just think what he would have done."  
  
"I would rather not. Do you care if I lay down for a bit before we have our fun?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I bought an outfit last year, that would have been perfect for last night, but I forgot to wear it. I have it with me today though."  
  
"Okay, well you just go take your nap now."  
  
As I laid down on his bed I felt the sheets, silk. Wow. "Hey Sev?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Do you have silk sheets on the bed?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you would like them."  
  
"I love them. Thanks. I'll be up in about an hour." When I woke up, I changed into my angel bra and panties. Then I walked out of Sev's room into the living room. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Wow," was all he could say.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
He picked me up, carried me to his bed, took off his clothes, started kissing me, and said, "I love it." A couple of hours later, while still in his bed, we were talking. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sev."  
  
"We really shouldn't do this, I'm your teacher, plus I'm twice your age."  
  
"I graduate soon."  
  
I'm still old enough to be your father."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Don't you want to marry someone your own age?"  
  
"No you saw how Malfoy and Ron acted. Besides I want you, if I can't have you, then I will have no one."  
  
Just then the portrait opened, and Dumbledore came in. I slid under the covers before Dumbledore came in his room, and Sev sat up. "Hello Albus, what brings you here this late at night?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt anything Severus, since I heard two voices before I came in, but I just got your message about Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."  
  
"Ah, yes. Can you punish him for me please?"  
  
"Of course. Goodnight Severus, Ms. Granger."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I slid up from under the covers.  
  
"You think Mr. Potter is the only one who can figure things out. While I must say that I don't really like this, I know that you are both in love, so I will allow it for now. Though I have to say, Ms. Granger, you can't come down here every night. If you want to, since you are head girl, I can move your room down here by saying that you need to be closer to where most of the rule breakers are."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Goodbye Albus." Sev said as Dumbledore walked out the door.  
  
"Well that was interesting."  
  
"Certainly was, now where were we before we got interrupted?"  
  
"We were actually talking, but I suppose we can have some fun before we sleep."  
  
I then heard a muffled, "thanks," from my shoulder.  
  
The next day after my detention with Sev I went back to Gryffindor Tower and told my friends about my room. Once again Harry smiled. Then I went to Dumbledore's office to tell him that I was ready to move into my new room. Soon I was going in for the so I whispered my password, "Sorcerer's Stone." How was I supposed to know that Malfoy was listening, waiting to come back for me later. At 12 the portrait opened and Severurs walked in. I was in bed reading a book, I looked up at him, smiled, and patted the spot next to me. He got in and asked, "Interesting book?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not anymore," he said as he threw it on the floor.  
  
We were kissing when the portrait opened again and we heard Malfoy mutter, "Doesn't want me. Well I'll show her." Then he walked into my bedroom. He stopped short and his mouth opened in surprise when he saw Sev on top of me in my bed and us kissing. "Snape? So that's why you didn't want me? You just wait till I tell Dumbledore and everyone else about this."  
  
With that he started to walk out of the room. I grabbed my wand off of my bedside table and yelled, "Impedimenta!"  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"Well it was the first thing that came to my mind. We better take him to Dumbledore before it wears off. Should we put binds on him with a silencing charm or stupefy him?"  
  
"Stupefy."  
  
"Ok, stupefy. Mobilacorpus." Then Sev and I walked out of the room, me guiding Malfoy along. Soon we arrived at the statue that leads to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."  
  
"Thanks, Sev," I say as we head up the stairs. Sev then rapped his knuckles on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
After we sat down I pointed my wand at Malfoy and said, "Ennervate."  
  
"Sir these two are sleeping together," said Malfoy while pointing at Sev and me.  
  
"Yes I know Mr. Malfoy. Now what exactly were you doing in Ms. Granger's room?"  
  
"I, well, uhh."  
  
"Okay Mr. Malfoy, I think that your punishment for once again trying to rape Ms. Granger, should be that you can't tell anyone about them. If you tell anyone we will know, and you will be expelled, plus then you will admit to trying to rape her twice. Here sign this," Dumbledore said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and put a spell on it.  
  
Malfoy took it grudgingly and signed it. "Now can I ask some questions?"  
  
"Yes you may Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Okay, Granger how can you like someone like Snape? Snape, how can you like a mudblood?"  
  
"Locomoer Mortis!" Yelled Sev.  
  
"Sev..." I started.  
  
"No, Hermione, we love each other, I don't know why, and I won't put up with him calling you that. Mr. Malfoy, if you call Hermione that again I will kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yyyyeesss sssirrr," Malfoy said while shaking.  
  
"If that is everything, then I think that you all should go back to bed."  
  
When we walked in my room, I saw red hair. Uh oh. "Mione where were you? Snape? That's who you were with?" Ron said getting louder with each word.  
  
"Mr. Weasley please do not pester her, we were in Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Should I tell him while you go and sleep and then I will come back and say goodnight?"  
  
"Yes please, but could you stay tonight, after that I don't feel safe."  
  
"Of course, now go, get to bed." After he finished telling me to go get ready for bed I gave him a kiss and went into my bedroom.  
  
"Mione why?" Ron yelled to me.  
  
"Not now Ron. Just let Severus talk."  
  
"Okay, but only because I trust you."  
  
"Okay, so what do you want to know Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Why were you in Dumbledore's office?"  
  
"Because for the second time in two days, Mr. Malfoy tried to rape Hermione. The reason why is because he thought that she wanted him, from you thinking that she slept with him."  
  
"Oh. Are you the person that Hermione slept with a couple of nights ago?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Are you treating her good?"  
  
"Yes I love her."  
  
"Are you planning on marrying her?"  
  
"What's with all these questions? Why do you care?"  
  
"I'm one of her best friends, I care about her."  
  
"Potter hasn't asked me any of these questions."  
  
"Yeah, well he doesn't really like you, and he trusts Hermione's judgment."  
  
"Mr. Weasley it is getting late. You should probably go now."  
  
"But you didn't answer my question."  
  
"You will find out that answer in your own time. Now go, before I tell Professor McGonagall that you were out of bed."  
  
"Yes sir. But just let me say this. If you hurt her, I will kill you personally."  
  
"Go Weasley."  
  
Then Severus walked into my room.  
  
He saw me behind the door and laughed. Then he said, "Why didn't you just use extendable ears?"  
  
"I don't have any here."  
  
"Oh. Let's lay down."  
  
"Okay." I said as I got into bed and Sev crawled in next to me. "Graduation is next week."  
  
"I know. Professor Flitwick is going to retire and I think that Dumbledore is going to offer you that position."  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh I would love to stay here and be with you."  
  
"I would love that too, Hermione."  
  
"I need to talk to Ron and Harry tomorrow and tell them."  
  
"Hermione I went shopping today."  
  
"Really what did you buy?"  
  
"Umm, something. Now when I ask this next questions please don't laugh or anything."  
  
"Okay, I promise that I won't laugh or anything."  
  
"Hermione, I love you with all of my heart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but it felt like the right place to leave off. Send in those reviews. Come on, it's easy, just click the little blue button on the bottom and type up a review. Thanks to the person that gave me my one review. I hope I get more this time. 


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: Still nothing.  
  
A/N: Plz R&R this chapter everyone, and once again thanks to my one reviewer. Oh yea and I'm sorry for the long wait, I went away for a month.  
  
"Oh yes Severus, I would love to become your wife!" I shouted gleefully. Then he slid the ring on my finger. As I was studying it I said, "Oh this ring is so beautiful but it had to cost a fortune you have to take it back."  
  
"No, I refuse to take the ring back and nothing you say is going to make me. I have the money to burn, I'm rich, being a Snape."  
  
"Alright, since I know that it is useless to argue I won't continue but we should go tell Dumbledore at least so that he can tell the rest of the school."  
  
"We can go tomorrow morning, you need to sleep tonight, I need to sleep tonight."  
  
"Fine, goodnight then." With that I kissed him and rolled over.  
  
The next morning at 7:30 Severus and I went up to Dumbledore's office. "Extendable ears."  
  
"What a total and completely idiotic password," said Sev.  
  
"Oh shush, its funny. Plus I must say that this password is better than some that it could be."  
  
"I suppose you are right there. Hello Dumbledore," Severus said as we walked in.  
  
"Why hello you two, what brings Hogwarts newest couple to my office this early in the morning?"  
  
"We wanted you to be the first to know of our engagement, "I told him slowly.  
  
"Oh congratulations! Let me guess, you want me to inform the school for you?"  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you."  
  
"Well Dumbledore we must be going, I need to help one of my students with something."  
  
"Of course Severus. Good day to you both."  
  
As we were walking down the stairs to the dungeon, going to my room I asked Severus, "Do you really have student that needs help with something?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"What do I need help with?"  
  
"Planning our wedding, correct? Or don't you want my help? If you don't say so now, so I don't have to go through all the suffering."  
  
"No, no. I didn't think about that, I guess I do need your help. Thank you for offering."  
  
"Sure, no problem baby. I asked you just a couple of days after we admitted our feelings for each other. The least I could do is help you plan, but if and when your mother comes to help out, I'm going to disappear to my room."  
  
"Alright, that sounds fine. That reminds me after we relax for a little bit we need to go inform my parents."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes we. You are going to be my husband you need to meet my parents sooner or later."  
  
"I would prefer if it was later."  
  
"Well I want you to come with me to tell, they might think that I'm pregnant so I want someone there to back me up that I'm not."  
  
"Alright I'll go, but you owe me big time."  
  
A short while later, Sev and I left to go to Hogsmeade and then I grabbed ahold of his arm while he apparated to my house. As soon as we got there I went up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello Hermione dear, what brings you here?" My mother asked as she opened the door and gave me the usual round of hugs and kisses.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Alright. Well what is it?"  
  
"Maybe you should call Daddy and sit down."  
  
"Alright. Honey, Hermione is here and has something that she wants to tell us. She also brought an older man."  
  
"Hello Hermione dear. Who is this man that you have brought with you for this delightful visit?"  
  
"Mom, Dad this is Severus, my fiancé." I say as I stick my hand out to show them the ring.  
  
My mother opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed it. My father then asked, "Are you pregnant?"  
  
"No, I am not pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure? Why would you get married for any other reason, especially to suck an older man, why this man could be your father?"  
  
"I'm not pregnant. I love this man. I know that he is older than me and I don't care."  
  
"Hermione, if you marry this man you will be throwing away your life."  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel this way, we must go, we need to get started on planning. Good bye."  
  
"Hermione don't take it that way, please come reason with us. Don't throw your life away."  
  
"Goodbye mother." Then I drag Severus out into the hallway and tell him to disapparate.  
  
"Hermione maybe you should go talk to your parents for a little bit and make sure that this is what you really want."  
  
"I don't want to Severus."  
  
"Please, Mione just talk to them for a little bit. I will be back for you shortly. Please just talk to them, you will need there support in this."  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll see you in a bit." I say as I walk back into the living room to talk more with my parents. I hear Severus disapparate and take a deep breathe. Then I say, "You wanted to talk, so talk."  
  
A/N: Once again thanks to my one reviewer and I'm really sorry for taking so long to post. I went away for a month to NYC. Sorry, sorry. I know that it is not an excuse but I just haven't had the time to post until now. I'm also sorry for the chapter being so short, the next one won't be. I promise. 


End file.
